


The Consequences of Astrology

by angelradiostatic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelradiostatic/pseuds/angelradiostatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity’s one night of thoughtlessness had gone from remarkable to regrettable when she woke up with hazy memories of the night before next to a man she barely knew. After that it only seemed to get worse, not only had she slept with the man she had gone and married him too. After leaving him to wake up alone in his hotel room she goes home and hopes to go on with her life only to learn a month later that her husband isn’t the only thing that ended up missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blame My Horoscope.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're expecting to read something that stays on the same track as the show, run away now. While I might come back to the story line every once in a while I am going to give my self some creative leeway with how I write it. I hope you enjoy it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity listens to her horoscope and finds herself on an adventure! Maybe, just a little more adventure than she had bargained for though..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here goes nothing.

**Blame My Horoscope**

I am many things, she thinks to herself, many many things in fact but none of those things include being reckless. Well.. not usually but then again I’m usually not so drunk that I allow the first pretty man and sugar honey ice tea was he gorgeous! who comes along to talk me into doing something stupid.

This is what I get for listening to my freaking horoscope! Thinking back to earlier in the day when she read her daily horoscope expecting it to be ridiculously absurd, because let’s face it horoscopes are hoaky and the only reason she had subscribed to the stupid thing was to see what ridiculous advice it tried to force upon her each day. Today’s advice had been pretty simple, “You work far too hard and do not take time to reap the benefits of your labor. Enjoy a night of carelessness and see what your future holds.”

If only she had actually paid attention to what was written and thought about all of the possible outcomes. At the time it hadn’t seemed stupid to follow the advice of a horoscope, honestly it had seemed fun and adventurous which was something she didn’t really allow herself to be most of the time. But to hell with it, one night of throwing caution to the wind couldn't possibly hurt me in the long run.

 

* * *

 

 

Passing a mirror I looked at myself and couldn't help but come to a complete halt. The vixen in the mirror couldn't be me! Sure I'd borrowed one of my mom's dresses but it couldn't have made that much of an improvement. Is this all it takes? Show a little leg and give a hint as to what lies under the slinky dress? Keep walking Smoak or you're never going to actually get to where you're going.

Where had she been going? Who knows anymore, after ending up in a club having been begged to come in by the promoter luring glamorous girls into the club she found her way to the bar where she proceeded to down three very fruity tasting shots out of what appeared to be test tubes. Making her way from the bar to the dance floor she hoped she wouldn't get to much attention as she attempted to jump along with the music. Giggling to herself she couldn't help but notice that she wasn't the only one having difficulties dancing in sync with the music. "I can't believe I am here, in one of the most popular clubs in Vegas dancing to music that doesn't even have any words!"

Apparently thinking and drinking didn't mix well because after she finished her thought she tripped over her own feet only to land in the arms of an impossibly handsome man. "Are you okay?" He shouted over the music, and Felicity couldn't help but notice that his hands hadn't left her waist. "I think I can stand by myself now thank you for helping me, I'm sure you have girls falling all over you.. I mean into you.. I mean I didn't even know you were there and I fell into you which isn't to say that you aren't noticeable because you totally are with those eyes and oh I'm rambling and not saying this in my head.. and it isn't stopping, okay 3.. 2.. 1.." The man looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, "Are you always this cute or do is there something about me that brings this out in you?" And when he dropped her that line she knew that even though it was incredibly cheesy and not the least bit creative she was a goner.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was adrenaline, or maybe it was the warmth she was feeling down low in her belly that caused her to say yes when he invited her to go to a different club with him. They danced, they laughed and they drank, they went from one club to the next for the next two hours until somehow they ended up in a chapel. It wasn't one of the typical Elvis as your minister chapel, is was quiet, cute and quaint with a certain woodsy charm. There were real flowers everywhere and lots of twinkling lights, they had been walking past when the lights had caught her attention. She wandered in unaware of where they were and what it was, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and looked at the lights with her.

"Would you like to do something spontaneous? This is a beautiful chapel, you are a beautiful woman and I don't think I'm ever going to be able to do better than you so how about it.. would you marry me?" Felicity was many things.. none of those things including being reckless.. but in her mind.. this wasn't reckless.. it was the beginning of something magical.

It might have been the alcohol, it might have been the adrenaline or it might have been the butterflies making their home in her tummy when she looked into his eyes who knows what prompted her to say yes and think that nothing but the best would come of her drunken decision.

 

* * *

 

 

"Warm." A feeling, a word an emotion. Felicity hadn't quite decided which was the once she was recalling at the moment. She sat up startled as she realized it was a feeling and that she was most definitely not alone in a room that was NOT hers and and there was a ring on her left hand and she had no clothes on and oh sugar honey ice tea the man next to her was breathtaking.

She took a moment to gather herself. She looked over at him seeing his chest rise and fall, and somehow found peace watching it. The club, the chapel, the elevator, the couch, the bed.. she remembered the previous evening and a blush crept across her cheeks and down to her neck. I’m married.. Me.. Felicity Megan Smo… holy shit I don’t even know what my last name is! I don’t know what my husband’s name is… what kind of person doe… wait, he told me his name I just must have be too drunk to retain the information. That’s a simple fix, rolling herself off of the bed as quietly as she could so she wouldn’t wake her *eek* husband!

Finding his wallet was pretty easy, all she had to do was follow the trail of clothes back to the front door of the ho….ly hell this isn’t a hotel room, this is a mansion! How did we end up here? Did we pay oh no, please tell me we didn’t break in.. after ending her brief panic she rummaged through what she assumed to be his pants and found his wallet.. and the moment of truth, her husband was none other than.. oh sugar honey ice tea..

 

**Oliver. Jonas. Queen.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE feel free to leave comments and to let me know what you think! Also feel free to leave any critiques, I don't have a beta and would welcome any advice!


	2. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity waits to see what happens next. Oliver wakes up to find his bed empty with little memory of the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited about this! I have a ton of ideas going through my head right now and I cannot help but write them down. I hope you guys like this story.

**The Day After**

Sitting down on the plush carpet she let the hurricane in her head come to a standstill while she looked for the best possible answer to a question she had yet to ask herself. What do I do now, do I leave.. do I stay? He won’t keep me, he’s a billionaire what does he need with a cocktail waitress’s daughter? What does he want with a cocktails waitress’s daughter? What does he see in me, what does he see for the future. What am I talking about the only thing this man is going to see is a giant mistake.

Felicity wrote down all of his information for no other purpose than to have it as proof that this had actually happened. She put her contact information in his phone hoping against all hope that he would bother to actually to seek her out. She gathered her things and after remembering they had bought the deluxe package she collected her wedding video and stored it in a tote she found in the closet, what man has a tote just lying around was completely beyond her reckoning but it was exactly what she needed so she snatched it.

After straightening herself out it the mirror and adjusting her dress and makeup you would never be able to tell that she was wearing yesterday’s rejects. Before leaving the spectacular sight that was a bedroom she allowed herself one more glance at the man in the bed. She didn’t fully understand what she was doing until she ended up next to the side of the bed hand on his cheek, lips pressed to his forehead.

She tried not to cry as she walked out the door into what she hoped would be the first day of the rest of her life.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver woke up to pounding on his door feeling slightly empty, and completely hungover. “Wait a second will you? Unless you want to see the full package that is Oliver Queen you can wait a minute.” When he finally reached the door he was greeted by a grinning Tommy Merlyn. “Ollie you sly dog! You ditched me at the club turned off your phone and brought a smoking hot woman back to the room. Come on now where is she?”

Oliver didn’t remember there being a girl when he woke up but maybe that accounted for the emptiness he was feeling, he thought back to the previous night and grinned.. she was the one going to be feeling empty today they had done it how many times? He knows it wasn’t a ridiculous amount but hey quality over quantity and there was absolutely no denying that the quality had been fantastic. “Merlyn get lost, I have things to do I’ll catch up with you later.”

Shutting the door in his best friends face he wandered around the rooms and couldn’t help but feel disappointed when he wasn’t able to find the girl he had brought home.. or any indication that she had been here at all other than her scent and a faint lipstick stain on the collar of his shirt. Oliver cursed himself for getting so drunk, he knew he had had a good time last night but he wasn’t getting the full picture of what had happened. He sat on the bed and thought for a while.. of he thought hard he could remember that he had caught the girl, drank with her, danced with her.. and then blank.

Somewhere after that all he could picture was kissing his way down her neck with his hand on her… those memories were good enough to count the night as a success but he couldn’t help but feel as though he was missing something vital. “Oh well.” He dialed Merlyn, “Mimosas?”

 

* * *

 

 

One month later..

  
Felicity was an optimist, heck she was hoping that Oliver had realized what had transpired after he had woken up but she had no such luck. After a weeks of watching her phone, and jumping at every alert, notification and alarm she decided that what had happened, was simply a fluke and that she couldn’t allow herself to be consumed by it for the rest of her life.

Numbly she went about the business of undoing her faux pas but when it came down to it she couldn’t bring herself to make the marriage certificate disappear. So she did what she did best and made sure it was damn near impossible to find it and everything else linking to her and Oliver's marital status unless you knew exactly what you were looking for. She worked furiously at her computer until the task was done, she was still married.. but unless you were a brilliant hacker or had spectacularly high security clearance you wouldn’t be able to find the evidence.

Of course when Oliver finally did get around to realizing he had to actually do something about this and it wasn’t just something you could swee….t baby jesus what is Oliver’s face doing on the television?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddya think?! Is it bad? Is it horrible? I'm sorry I know I am not the best writer but when the muse hits me, I feel the need to start typing away. Please feel free to leave me comments! I really want to know what you think.


	3. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is faced with some startling news and Oliver realizes that something has gone terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! There is more coming though :)

Felicity wasn’t sure how to comprehend what was taking place before her eyes on the screen. Oliver missing? But he was just in Starling, I should know I’ve been keeping super close tabs on him in hopes that he would contact me.

What’s a Gambit and why, oh.. that’s the name of a boat. Felicity’s inner voice turned into a whisper when she learned the circumstances around his disappearance. He.. went on the boat with his father, and it crashed?! How in the name of goo..d lord, give me strength… “Queen had invited the younger sister of his longtime girlfriend to go on the trip with him, it is unknown at this time if any of the passengers survived.”

She could barely hear the last part as her mind flipped back to their night last month.

He hadn’t mentioned he had a girlfriend but of course! Why would he mention something as trivial as that I’m sure he didn’t go home AND TELL HIS FUCKING GIRLFRIEND THAT HE WAS MARRIED.

Felicity could feel the walls closing in around her, the air becoming harder to breathe and the panic making it impossible for her to think even semi rationally. The last thing she remembers doing before passing out is throwing up.

 

* * *

 

 

Waking up in your own vomit is never a good thing, but waking up covered in your own vomit, while being put on a stretcher with you mother blubbering hysterically is a whole other ball park.

Felicity wasn’t quite sure what was happening but the way she felt, there was no way she was going to argue with the very buff, nice looking EMT. After several very long minutes in the ambulance she had to wait even longer for a doctor to find a way to her room. He seemed to be a nice man, he hadn’t bombarded her with too many questions yet, though that was sure to come.

“Good afternoon Ms. Smoak, may I ask you what brought you here today? What symptoms are you experiencing?” and there it was, knowing she wouldn’t be able to avoid it much longer she started explaining what had happened, “I was watching the news and saw something that triggered a panic attack funny right? I threw up and then I passed out. I have had panic attacks before but usually I don’t pass out, and throwing up isn’t a symptom I am accustomed to having but hey maybe it’s just because of the severity of the panic attack?” Felicity looked around the room and realized she hadn’t taken a breath during her monologue.. “Sorry sometimes I babble.”

The doctor looked at her mother, and back to her and chuckled. “I have daughters Ms. Smoak, I assure you that I am quite used to babbling. Now as for your symptoms, if passing out and throwing up are not symptoms that you would normally have when you have a panic attack.. which I really hope you don’t have too many of.. then we need to look for an underlying cause. Passing out is never a good thing we will need to make sure you’re not simply dehydrated first and barring that being the cause we will follow up with urinalysis, and some blood work. Now Ms. Smoak, when was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?

Felicity thought about it and then when ticking off days on her fingers didn’t give her the answer she wanted she consulted her cycle tracker app.. only to be slapped with the realization that she was just about two weeks late.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver can’t help but think that somehow the world was conspiring against him.

He hasn’t been able to shake the feeling that there is a part of him that is missing, not since that night in Vegas. He’d been searching for answers and trying to figure out what exactly it could be that had left him feeling so hopeless but hadn’t made any progress.

So he had decided to surprise his father and join him on his adventure on the Gambit. He can’t put his finger on what had given him the insane idea to invite Laurel’s sister Sara to come with him.. maybe it was the fact that Laurel had been nagging and trying to push him into getting an apartment with her.. maybe it was to try and fill the void that no one had been able to fill since Vegas.. maybe it was because the blonde reminded him a bit of the girl that still haunted him in his dreams. There was no telling what had motivated him to do it all he knew now was that the boat was sinking, and the moment he hit the water the only thing he could think was, “Felicity.”

 

* * *

 

 

When he first wakes up, Oliver thinks he is dead. He and his father are on a raft floating towards an island. He quickly realizes however that he is not in fact dead but rather very much alive with no idea where he is or how to survive on an island that doesn’t have room service or a five star hotel to cater to his every need.

Oliver quickly realizes that he has a lot to learn.


	4. Survival of The Fittest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity sits down and makes a plan for her future.  
> Robert makes some confessions..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT following the show here.. AT ALL in case you can't tell. I hope you guys like my twists and turns. I have a couple of really good ones still up my sleeve!

Honestly.... it didn’t take long for Felicity to get used to the idea that she was going to have a baby.

She was going to be a Mom.. She was a strong independent woman, and she had no doubt in her mind that she would raise her baby to be the best that he could possibly be, give him all of the support and love that he would need and always, ALWAYS be there for him. That being said, Felicity was no idiot and she knew she had a hard road ahead of her. She sat down at her table not only to make a plan, but to make sure all of her ducks were in a row.

Usually she would be accompanied by a bottle of her favorite wine but Ben & Jerry’s was just going to have to cut it, at least for the next 9 months.

 

* * *

 

 

You would think that reaching the island would have been a relief, but after Oliver had watched his dad put a gun to head to “ensure the survival” of his son.. he wasn’t sure what to believe. Oliver didn’t know much about guns, but apparently neither did his dad if he thought a gun that had been submerged in water for over an hour would be able to fire correctly without being properly taken apart and dried.

After the gun had failed to shoot, Robert confessed he was looking for an easy way out of the mess he had made. “There are some things you need to know about me Oliver, and you aren’t going to like them. I thought ending my life would make things easier on you in the long run but apparently fate has other ideas. I don’t want you to be the kind of man I was, I don’t want you to be a coward.. and so my son.. there are a great deal of things we need to discuss.” It was hard for Oliver to hear what Robert was saying, he had always idolized his father, sought to be just like him.. “kind of ironic” Oliver thought to himself “I may be more like him than he realizes.”

After making the best kind of camp they knew how on the edge of the jungle and the beach Oliver and Robert sat down to have that talk. Robert started out by apologizing, “Ollie, I am so unbelievably apologetic. I have done terrible things and if I’m being honest with myself I am not even sure why I was agreed to be a part of any of it in the first place. The first thing I need you to know, is that your mother and I love you and your sister very much and that none of what I am going to tell you changes that.” “I am going to spare you from hearing every detail but I will give you enough to be able to understand clearly what I am saying.. I am not a faithful man. Your mother is a good woman but at times she just wasn’t enough and that wasn’t her fault. I have had many affairs but there is one.. one that changed it all and set this all into motion. I saved a girl while on a business trip in Asia, she was young and beautiful so naturally I kept her a secret. She was far too young for me to allow myself to do anything with her, but I knew that she would grow and that as long as I kept her close.. there was a chance she would be mine when the chance was right. Sometime after she came of age I fell in love with her.”

Oliver couldn’t help but notice the pain that showed in his father’s eyes as he talked. “You mother.. well, she found out.. and she sought the company of another man. We found out shortly after that she was pregnant. I believed the child to be mine for a time but sometime after Thea was born we were arguing about my infidelity and how I had continued to see the girl despite Moira’s pleas. Moira finally told me that none of it mattered anyway because the child wasn’t mine.” Oliver couldn’t help the involuntary gasp that escaped from his mouth. “I told her that I was leaving, but it was an empty threat. I couldn’t leave you Ollie, or Thea. Though she isn’t my blood she is my daughter.. then and now.”

His head spinning Oliver couldn’t quite grasp what his father was saying, “You said that this is where the trouble began Dad. I don’t see trouble! I see you being a horny bastard, Mom making a mistake.. and Thea. If you’re implying Thea is the troub…” Robert raised his hand to silence his song, “The trouble began with my infidelity because it let to you mother’s infidelity. Thea is not a problem, she is my angel and I love her very much.

But our issue.. does start with her. It’s not Thea per say.. it’s her father who is the problem. Ever since he learned he had another child he wouldn’t leave us alone, he was relentless, he was ruthless and finally after years and years of his threats we decided to work with him rather than against him in hopes that things would get easier.”

Still not quite seeing the picture Oliver asked for the final piece of the puzzle, “Who is her father?” and Robert looked at Oliver, rage in his eyes and gave him the final piece, “Malcolm Merlyn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short but I am hoping to be able to sit down soon and really take the time to write a long chapter!  
> I did some research on whether or not a gun can be fired after being submerged, and the answer I cam up with was that it depended on the gun and the cartridges used, so for my purposes I thought it would be better for the gun not to go off!  
> So what did you think?


	5. Disadvantage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity makes a plan, and sets it into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for how long It took me to post this, I have been sick for the past couple of days!  
> That being said.. I hope you guys like how this is going!

Since Felicity had learned she was pregnant she had been told countless stories of morning sickness, frequent trips to the bathroom, tender breasts. All of the horror stories you least want to hear when first finding out you are expecting. She had waited.. but the morning sickness never came, sure there was nausea here and there but nothing debilitating.. though there had been that one time after she had eaten some spaghetti that she wasn’t sure if it was going to make and reappearance or have a party in her tummy with the baby. Her breasts were a bit tenderer that she was used to but it wasn’t unbearable.. not to mention, she’d been filling out her bras a little more than usual and that was always a plus!!

Her trips to the bathroom hadn’t increased dramatically, but oddly enough the amount of urine she passed with each trip HAD increased. More than once she had caught herself wondering how normal that was and if there was any cause for alarm and after one particularly large quantity of urine was passed she had broken down and called her doctor in tears only to be assured she was fine. Mayyyyybe her hormones had increased but that was normal and she would be damned if anyone expected her to apologize for something so out of her control!

 

 

The need to plan, and to make sure the safety of her and her child were taken care of had all but consumed her. It’s had been a month and a half since she had learned she was pregnant and not only had she come up with an extensive plan, but she had multiple back up plans just in case something she hadn’t planned for previously ended up being a factor. The next seven months were mapped out as best as Felicity had the capability to do.

She had spent hours at her desk researching the do’s and don’ts of pregnancy, she had researched all of the best classes, and books to help her get acclimated before the baby arrived. She’d researched medications for the birth, birthing techniques, doctors, doulas, and midwifes. In the end she had come up with a strategy she was comfortable with. Felicity had a much bigger problem that needed solving. She was going to be raising her child alone for the most part.. she hadn’t decided whether or not she wanted to allow Donna to give up her life to help her raise the baby.

His father was missing, no one was saying it yet but there seemed to be very little chance that he would be found. The baby had a whole other side of the family, and it was Felicity’s choice as to whether or not he would know them. Felicity had spent days at her computer scouring the internet for everything she could find about the Queens and had not been disappointed in amount of information she had been able to aquire.

Robert had been a good man.. for the most part but he had a real problem keeping it in his pants. Moira was very dedicated to her family, Felicity had found signs that Moira had been involved in some pretty questionable things. The exact information had been tampered with but her conclusion was that, if she was going to get into bed with the Queens… again.. she was going to have to be the one in control. “Ollie” had been a playboy and though he had been kind to her, she was having a hard time matching the man she had met to the man she was reading about now. Thea had stayed out of the media’s eye before the Gambit went down, but now that she was one of two remaining Queens she had been thrust into the public’s attention and Felicity had a feeling it wasn’t going to end well. Her decision was made.

Felicity hacked into the account of a man her mother had recently dated, who had broken her heart.. of course.. and liberated enough money to buy herself a plane ticket, enough clothes for a week’s trip with varying occasions, food, car and hotel fare. Felicity was going to Starling City.

 

* * *

 

 

Although Moira’s life had been turned upside down, she was expected to remain poised and calm in the face of the public and so when a CEO had been chosen to take Roberts place, Moira decided the announcement needed to be met with celebration, after giving a substantial donation to Queen Consolidated you were given ticket to the welcoming party.

This was how Felicity had found herself in the same room as Moira Queen.

Felicity gathered her thoughts, and went over her battle plan. **Now was not the time for babbling** , it was the time for action. Approaching Moira, she was welcomed by a dazzling smile and a practiced greeting, “Hello, thank you for your donation to the company I can assure you it will be put to good use. Are you enjoying your evening?”

The moment of truth had arrived and Felicity was ready, “I am enjoying my evening very much thank you, you must give me the name of your decorator! It all looks so beautiful! As for the donation, I am more than happy to have been able to contribute, I think you and I have a lot in common.” If Moira was unnerved by Felicity it wasn’t showing, “Oh you think? You have me at a disadvantage you know my name, but I do not know yours.”

It took everything Felicity had to not scurry away as the moment she had been waiting for finally arrived. “Oh, my bad my name is Felicity, Felicity Smoak and I think you and I have some business that needs to be discussed.. privately.”

Felicity handed Moira the card she had tucked away in her clutch, on the card was her name, her most recent ultrasound, and the word that was sure to grab Moira’s attention, “Oliver.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaddaya think?! I still have A WHOLE LOT of surprise that some of you may or may not be happy with.  
> I'm sorry if my last chapter wasn't what some of you had hoped for.. I received some comments that were less than encouraging, I hope the rest of you like what I am doing with the whole Robert/Oliver relationship. There is a method to my madness!


	6. Check Mate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a sit down with Moira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twists and turns.. surprise surprise!  
> Enjoy..

After her initial astonishment at being addressed in such a way faded, Moira looked at the card and rage filled her eyes. She had to pause for a moment before she was able to school her features back into the poised mask she was so used to projecting. “Very well Ms. Smoak, you have my attention. I will meet you in the library in five minutes.”

Felicity was not surprised in the least by Moira’s attempt at trying to regain control of the situation. Everything was going according to plan. Felicity stopped to grab a glass of water and powder her nose before she made her way to the library.

How one house could hold so many books was beyond her but she couldn’t deny that she was impressed. Felicity was surveying what appeared to be the family tree when Moira made her way into the room followed by a very muscular looking man, “Stand outside the door we are not to be disturbed, I will call if I need you.” Felicity couldn’t help but feel as though she was in the school again as Moira took her seat behind the desk centered in the middle of the room. Felicity approached the desk and opted to pull over a more comfortable chair that was nearby to sit in. “By all means, make yourself comfortable.”

Moira smirked at Felicity, “I don’t know what possessed you to come to my home waving an ultrasound in my face with Oliver’s name on it. But you don’t seem stupid and you payed a very generous amount of money to be here so I am going to assume there is a logical reason. Ms. Smoak, I have just lost my husband and my son. If you are here to try to take advantage of the situation, or to gain fame and fortune you will only be met with disappointment. However since you are here I will give you a chance to explain yourself.”

Felicity smiled as she prepared for the show, “Ms. Queen I see that you have a laptop on your desk, I ask that I may use it to properly explain myself. You will not be disappointed, and I assure you that you will get the explanation you are waiting for.”

Without waiting for an answer Felicity turned the laptop towards herself and proceeded to do what she does best, as she worked she explained, “Now once I get past your firewall I am going to show you some footage from a hotel in Las Vegas where your son was staying about two months ago, and just so you know I have nothing up my sleeves I am going to come to your side of the desk so you can watch me while I work.”

After repositioning herself to be next to Moira she continued, “The footage you are about to see was taken the night Oliver and I met. You will see, that is Oliver getting off of the elevator and the gorgeous gal accompanying him, is none other than myself.” Felicity moved back towards the other side of the desk so that she could sit down again and waited for Moira to finish watching the video.

“Please leave the laptop so that if I need to I will be able to use it again, your firewall isn’t particularly hard to pass but I’d rather not have to do it again if I don't have to. Now! I know that a video of Oliver and I entering a room together isn’t much. I know your son slept with plenty of women but I am willing to submit to paternity test to assure you that I am serious and that I am certain this is, in fact your grandchild. I had a hard time trying to decide if I wanted you to be a part of his life.

I don’t come to you looking for money, or fame.. I come to you because you just lost your son. I can’t imagine the pain that has caused you and yet you go on living every day as though everything is fine. I am here to offer you a relationship with your grandchild because even though you put on your mask each day.. I am beginning to understand what it would feel like to have a piece of you taken away. I cannot keep this baby from you, you are his family and I want you to be a part of his life.”

Felicity paused and took pride in the look of shock on Moira’s face.

“Should you chose not to be a part of his life, I do not want to be contacted by you. I will not play games with my child’s life. If you want to be a part of his family you will make that choice before he arrives and should you chose to be a part of his family you will understand that you will be following my rules.

I do not want anyone to know who his father is that I do not approve of, he will not be paraded around and used for your cause, he will be a **Smoak** not a Queen. I will have my terms agreed to in writing, and if your break them there will be a steep penalty.

If you break my terms I will make sure that he gains FULL rights to your company, your home, your fortune anything the Queen name is attached to and after I have made that happen you will not be allowed to see him.

I know you are used to being in control but if you chose to be a part of this babies life, your grandchild’s life YOU WILL abide by my rules.”

 

Felicity saw awe, surprise, admiration and amusement pass through Moira’s eyes. “Ms. Smoak, it seems.. I may have underestimated you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would be so kind as to leave a comment in the section below I would absolutely LOVE to know what you guys think so far. Any critiques? Any ideas? Any guesses as to what's going to happen?


	7. A Choice To Be Made.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira has made her decision, Felicity explains how their arrangement will work and Oliver comes to terms with the man his father REALLY is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize for the delay. I had meant to have this next chapter up sooner, but I have had a very rough past two weeks and between work and home this story got pushed aside. I assure you, I intend on finishing this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 

“Ms. Smoak I would like to hear the details of the proposed arrangement. Again, I do not take you for a stupid woman and it seems I was correct in making that assumption so I will proceed as though I already have the results of the paternity test and we will go from there. Of course, if the results come back negative any further communication will cease.” Moira readjusted herself in her seat and took out a notepad and paper from her desk.

Felicity was surprised that Moira was prepared to hear the details of the agreement without the results of the paternity test, but she had spent hours preparing the plan and so she proceeded. “I intend to move to Starling City. I have looked into several possible career paths for myself all of which can be pioneered here, and will be able to expand quite well. The details of housing have yet to be made, but once they are I will decide how much you need to be aware of.

I told you that I was not looking for money or fame, and I meant it. However, we need to have a story as to why you have any involvement with me. I propose that you and I partner in the company I intend to start. I can assure you that not only is it a smart business move but it will answer any questions as to how you know me. Now for your involvement in my pregnancy, you and I met to discuss our partnership and after learning that I was to be a single mother starting her own business you took me under your wing. It is more than conceivable that you would take on such a project, seeing as how you have gone through so much lately. You just lost your husband and son, and after going back to work you meet a young woman who could use a support system, it was instinct for you to want to help me. Look at me, I practically scream save me!”

Moira chuckled and tried to suppress a smile. Felicity made a good point.

“It would be wise for you to introduce me to Thea, and make it seem as though I am your next charity case. I’m sure she and I will become friends, and if and when I think it is best, I will tell her the truth. I will update you regularly on the baby, I will send you as many pictures as you would like. I want to you be a part of this child’s life, but it will be on my terms.

Do not mistake my kindness for weakness Mrs. Queen.”

“Once he is born, you are more than welcome to visit me in the hospital. By that time I assume Thea and I will have become very close, which gives you even more of a reason to be around the baby and I.

You may inform your lawyer and choose one person to be your confidant, who will know of our arrangement and council you in any way you need. I advise that you choose this person with the utmost caution. They will sign the same contract as you, and will be held to the same level of confidentiality as you.

Any questions?”

Moira, who had been taking notes and writing down questions and concerns, read over her list and looked Felicity in the eye, “I will need a copy of your business proposal, I believe you have come up with a good story and it shouldn’t be hard to sell as long as this business of yours is completely legitimate, I must warn you that it has to be up to my standards. People will not believe I invested in just any startup venture.

As for your living arrangements, I may have a few suggestions that you should take into consideration. I also would like to help in any way possible as far as your doctor’s appointments and hospital arrangements go, you will find that I have quite a bit of influence that may come in handy.

I agree to you terms of privacy, and I will sign your contract once I have read over it. But I would like to have some assurance that you aren’t just going to take off with my grandchild. I understand the need to keep him safe, but if I am going to be a part of his life than I want as much of that as I can possibly have. I look forward to getting to know you, Ms. Smoak and I am optimistic about our combined futures.”

With that Moira made it clear that the meeting was done for today. The two woman set a time for their next meeting and shook hands.

 

* * *

 

Oliver had asked his father every question that came to his mind, and some he asked multiple times.

It was hard, to remember the man who he had thought his father was and to be facing a completely different man in front of him. He understood his father’s actions.. but he was having a hard time accepting them. His father wanted him to right all of his wrongs, but after hearing exactly how many wrongs he was supposed to right Oliver wasn’t sure if that was the path he wanted to live.

He didn’t want to be like his father living an empty life, continuing each day with a masked smile hoping for a better tomorrow.

No, Oliver was going to get off this island and make his life his own. Oliver had decided that some of the things his father had done needed to be dealt with, and when he made it home Oliver had a plan as to how he would go about that.

Oliver had idolized his father, but now he saw him for what he really was. Robert was a good man, deep down but he was also a womanizing, coward and it pained Oliver to think about how close he had come to becoming his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took forever but I hope you guys liked it!


	8. The Future & The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity finds her dream house, and remembers a part of her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know I have been HORRIBLE at updating, and I assure you that this story is not finished yet! I have had a very hard month, I've had a lot of personal stuff going on and then I got sick. That being said, I hope you guys like this chapter.. don't hate me!

Felicity was glad that to be past her first trimester, and that her and the baby’s future was starting to become clearer. Moira had received the results of the test, and they were in the process of revising the paperwork trying to come to an agreement that satisfied both parties fully.

Felicity spent all of one one day looking at houses with Thea before she found the perfect one, and was satisfied she wasn’t going to find one she liked better. It was only three minutes from the Queen Mansion, and still on the well to do side of town. A diamond in the rough if Felicity did say so herself! It was a little more than she had originally intended but once she saw the house, she fell head over heels in love.

She simply adored the homey feeling she got when she first laid eyes on it. It was hard to find a house that wasn’t too over the top here in Starling but it may be possible that Felicity had found the one and only. It's a two story stone house with big windows. The front lawn had a weeping willow tree with a good sized pond under it, surrounded by gorgeous shrubs, stones and flowers. There are five bedrooms total, four bathrooms, an office, a sun porch with wall to wall windows as well as a beautiful STATE OF THE ART!!!! *Happy squeal* kitchen and dining room. Not like she actually knew how to cook or anything or had anyone to invite over but hey she had the space if she wanted to!

There was a finished basement, but Felicity’s favorite room by far was the attic. It was unlike any attic she had seen before, it was lofted in the master bedroom and when she walked up the stairs she immediately envisioned the safe haven she would create for herself there. The back yard (if you could even call it that, it was more like an acre of pure beauty) had a to die for pool. It was one of those straight out of National Geographic looking natural salt water pools surrounded by rocks and plants and even had a water fall. There was a deck with huge fire pit, a gazebo and an amazing garden. It was perfect.

 

* * *

 

 

After Felicity bought the house, she talked with one of Moira’s men about installing a security system, and hiring a security detail. She figured the best option was to find the best system there was and make her own modifications and improvements. After making sure the house and grounds were completely safe Felicity decided it was time to bite the bullet, and go furniture shopping with Thea. Her apartment while whimsical and beautiful in only way she could manage, only had so much and it definitely did not have enough to furnish the entire house.

 

After Moira had introduced Felicity to Thea she had asked her daughter to help Felicity find a home, because she was too busy with the company to take the time. Thea was overjoyed at the idea of house hunting and when they had found the perfect house, she had offered her services as an interior decorator. Felicity was overjoyed with Thea’s enthusiasm and was looking forward to building a friendship with her.

 

Felicity was hesitant about their shopping trip though for several reasons, for one thing not many people knew that Felicity actually had quite a bit of money (unless they looked in her shoe closet of course!!) and she was apprehensive about spending any of it. She was used to spending only what she needed and not being too extravagant with her purchases. She was quite sure that her money wouldn’t run out soon, but all the same. She preferred to use her money wisely, or to use the money of all of the assholes she has had the pleasure of meeting.

But what she was most nervous about was anyone finding out about her money, and then judging her on how she spent it.. or rather how she did not spend it.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity had always lived with her mother, her father had lived with them too until Felicity was seven. At age seven Felicity found out that her father was a criminal with a horrendous past trying to escape from the law.

A man had come around asking questions about her father and a day later POOF he was gone. The man how had been asking the questions came back two weeks later and asked to speak to Donna and Felicity to explain what had happened.

The man explained that he was a bounty hunter, and that her father was his biggest catch yet. He apologized to Felicity for taking her father away and told her if there was ever anything she needed that she could call him. The man had pulled Donna aside and given her a portion of the reward so that she would be able to provide for herself and her daughter. He explained that he had two young boys and that he had lost his wife when they were both very small, and that he has started this job to find his wife’s killer after he had jumped bail. He told her about how he chased these people across the country, but whenever there was family involved he was sure to make sure there were taken care of.

The man gave her his name, and his number and told her if she ever needed anything that she shouldn’t hesitate to call him, and that he knew how hard it was to be a single parent. Well, Donna being Donna called only a week later and about six months after that, Felicity and Donna packed up all of their belongings and moved in with the man and his boys. Six months after they had moved in, Donna and the man were married.

Felicity finally had the family she had always wanted and she couldn’t ask for more. As Felicity grew up, she helped her father catch the bad guys using her tech skills and after a while it became a family thing to catch the bad guys, everyone pitched in just a little. That was until one man outsmarted them and her father was killed. Felicity mourned the man she called her father, but because of him she now had two brothers and even a sister. Felicity didn’t mourn her father until she had made sure that the man responsible for his death would never see the outside world again.

There were times when she would stop and smile, remembering something he had said to her. Felicity missed him and there were times she couldn’t breathe because it hurt so bad. Felicity knew that she wouldn’t be the same person if it hadn’t been for him, and so she thanked whatever deity was out there every single day for John Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to state that there will be some things coming up that aren't fully "Arrow" but this fic is still and Arrow fic. I hope you guys are enjoying it! I love you all! Feel free to leave me comments on how you think it's going or if you like the direction I am taking.


	9. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity confronts Thea and things go a bit further than she had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of your support I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I really kinda suck at writing long chapters, I wish this was longer but I am going to try to update again VERY soon. I love you all!!! I hope you're all still hanging in there with me!

When Felicity had found out she was pregnant she was certain she would be whale sized within four months, yet here she is hitting month six with only a small bump to show the world. And though it was small, it was enough to force her into having to buy new clothes, or as it turned out a whole new wardrobe. That’s what happens when you go shopping with Thea Queen.

Thea and Felicity were spending more and more time together. Talking about everything from the baby, to boys, She had also been accompanying Felicity to most of her ultrasounds insisting on being there for support, in fact Thea had started referring to herself as “the baby daddy.” It was actually quite funny, at one appointment there was a new nurse and Thea had convinced her that she and Felicity were in fact a couple and the nurse had spent fifteen minutes trying to remain polite while completing her job.

Felicity smiled at that particular memory while waiting for the doctor to make and appearance. “You know Lis, most people cannot wait to find out the gender of their baby! But no here you are at 24 weeks still holding out. You could have found out six weeks ago! You’re only making my job harder how am I supposed to plan a baby shower for you?! Or buy that sweet little baby clothes if I don’t even know what it is?! FELICITY HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SPOIL THIS BABY IF I DON’T KNOW!” Felicity couldn’t help the uncontrollable giggle that escaped her, “You know very well Thea that I have chosen a gender neutral theme for the baby’s nursery for this specific reason. And you can buy the baby anything you want to buy him, buy for both genders and I will donate the unused clothes. But I am doing this for myself, I want it to be a surprise and NO I am not holding out on you. I genuinely think the baby is a boy, but if he happens to be a she I will be equally ecstatic.” Thea sat back down her chair with crossed arms and her biggest pouty face mumbling something about trying her hardest to be a good baby daddy but that “baby mamas always make it difficult.” Felicity erupted into and uncontrollable fit of giggles at the last comment which in turn, made her double over grabbing her sides because she couldn’t stop laughing. Dr. Harvelle chose this exact moment to walk into the room, and being semi used to Felicity and Thea’s antics by now grinned and asked Felicity if she needed any help. Felicity declined her offer for help and just asked for a minute to catch her breath. Thea then asked if they put her in a 24 hour psychiatric hold if she could forcibly find out the gender of the baby. “No Ms. Queen unfortunately I cannot reveal the gender of the baby without the consent of the mother.” Thea went back to pouting in the corner and the doctor prepared Felicity for her ultrasound. It never ceased to amaze her that there was a human being growing inside her.

 

* * *

 

 

After the appointment Felicity had an intervention of sorts planned in the form of lunch. She was going to take Thea to lunch at a nice restaurant and talk to her about the previous weekend when Thea had called Felicity at three in the morning to go pick her up from a friend’s house because she was so high she could barely talk.

Thea was bubbly and excited jabbering away about what she thinks the baby will be and going on about the baby shower and what still needed to be done when Felicity put a hand on her arm and said, “Thea we need to talk about last weekend.” Felicity knew it wasn’t going to be easy but she had come to think of the younger girl like a sister and didn’t want to see her make such bad choices. “Lis, I know I shouldn’t have called you but I didn’t want to call my mother I’m sorry it won’t happen again!” Felicity shook her head, took a sip of her water and prepared to say what was on her mind. “Thea it’s not about you calling me, in fact I prefer you call me because you know that I will always come to get you. I may not like what you are doing but I am not going to yell and tell you that you’re a bad person or any of those ridiculous things. My issue is that you are going down a dangerous path, Thea you were high on cocaine for fucks sake. I love you kid, but you’re going to be a dad so you really need to lay off the smack!” Thea couldn’t help but giggle, but the guilty look returned quickly after the giggles stopped.

“Lis, I a…..” “Felicity couldn’t keep it in any longer, she needed to let Thea know how much it really meant to her to be a part of the babies life so instead of listening to an unending apology she interrupted her. “Thea, you have been with to every doctor’s appointment since we’ve met. You originally took me on as your mother’s charity case and we became friends. You know that the baby’s father isn’t in the picture and that he doesn’t even know he is going to be a father. You are this baby’s family in more than one way Thea. I didn’t tell you at first because I didn’t want to you feel obligated to like me or to want to be a part of his life. But my baby, *large intake of breath* thisbabyisbiologicallyyournieceornephewbecauseIgotdrunkonenightandsleptwithyourbrotherbeforehedissapeared……

Thea dropped her fork to her plate, and stared at Felicity for five minutes not uttering a word, barely blinking even. “Can you please explain to me what is going on.” Felicity was shocked at the tone Thea was using but after thinking for a moment, wasn’t hurt.

“Thea, you know I lived in Vegas before I moved her. Well one day I woke up and after reading my horoscope I decided that that night I was going to be spontaneous and have some fun, in the end I had way more fun than I initially planned for. You know what, fuck it. No one besides my sister knows this so if it gets out I know you’re the one who spilled the beans.

I met Oliver at a club, he was charming.. not like the “Ollie” I have heard so much about. He wasn’t just a charmer, he was sweet to me. We went to several different clubs and then walked around for a while before we ended up in this beautiful place.. it was covered in lights and flowers. Come to think of it I don’t know if it was indoor or outdoor, not that it matters but you know it wou.. alrighty Fel lets’ get back to the subject! It was a chapel.. we ended up getting married. I don’t know how we got a ring, or how we got back to the hotel.. but I have a video of the wedding and a certificate. I woke up the next morning and realized what had happened and I left the hotel after putting my number in Oliver’s phone. I hoped he would call me.. I prayed he would call me. But he didn’t.. so one day I was doing something some updates on my mom’s computer and I decided to hide our marriage certificate. My mother always have the TV on so she doesn’t miss the latest scoop and I saw his face on TV. I had a panic attack and my mother freaked out and called 911. I ended up in the hospital and boom.. My eggo was totes preggo. I made a plan and then I contacted your mother… and that about brings us up to speed.”

Felicity finally looked up from her plate and into almost choked at Thea’s gaping mouth, fish out of water face. “Thea are you okay? Speak.. oh God I broke her.”

Felicity wrung her hands waiting for Thea to snap out of it and finally Thea squealed jumped up and hugged Felicity screaming, “I HAVE A SISTER!!!!!!!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how much I love reading your comments and questions. So if you like this story please leave me comments and let me know!


	10. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Oliver to see how things really are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my version Yao Fei, Shado and Slade help Robert and Oliver along. Slade will not become a villain, Shado will not be Oliver's lover and things will not go how you think they should. You're about to meet a very different Robert but please keep in mind that he is saying these things for Oliver's benefit.

Every day is a struggle for survival, who would have thought that two billionaires living in the wild would have made it this long? We’re not exactly sure how long we’ve been here but it really does feel like forever. A while back we found a man who has been a huge help in our survival. In the beginning he was slow to trust us but after we helped him find his daughter he was a bit more willing to teach us.Now we can hunt, well enough at least to keep ourselves fed and our strength up. It’s quite a site actually Oliver thinks as he chuckles to himself. “Hey kid, I know you like it in dream land but we really better be off. They’re still trying to track us and we have more work to do if we want to make it back to the camp before nightfall.” Oliver sighed knowing Slade was right, Yao Fei, Slade and Shado were the only reasons he and his father were still alive.. well more like the only reason HE was still alive. There seemed to be a lot his father still wasn’t telling him.

For a man who had lived considerably well off his whole life, Robert sure knew a lot more about survival, and combat than he had any right to. It’s not like there were any sparring matches happening at Queen Consolidated.. no Robert had more to his story, but Oliver knew better than to push especially after what had happened the last time.

 

* * *

**Five Months Earlier**

“Dad, we’ve been here for two weeks and we’re not dead. Neither one of us should have the kind of knowledge needed to keep us alive out here so would you mind explaining to me how the hell you've managed to keep both of us alive for this long?”

Robert paused, looking grim he wiped his face and sat down. “Oliver, I’ve done things that I am not proud of and I have tried to make them right but in doing that I seem to have only succeeded in making a bigger mess for myself. I need you to accept that I am not who you thought I was and understand that I don’t want you to be effected by that part of my life. The answers you are seeking are not ones you need, they will put you in danger and force you into a situation similar to mine.”

Oliver stomped his foot, “You’ve done bad things? Dad  you’re a fucking CEO who sits in his office.. you lie a little bit, sleep around a lot hid my sister’s father for who the fuck cares how long. This mystery is annoying and I think you ow..”

Robert stood up and put himself right in front of Oliver and looked him straight in the eye before replying in a voice that sent chills down his spine, “Oliver Jonas Queen don’t you dare presume to know me. I tried to be gentle but that's not really your style is it?  I was tired of Malcom trying to control me so I made friend.  Some very shady friends. I joined his league, and I made a name for myself. You see son, money buys a lot of things and I have spend a great deal of time trying to buy you a better life but in the end I found that just fixing the messes myself works out better in the end. You have created quite a mess for yourself. You have  knack for pissing off all of the wrong people and I have worked tirelessly to fix your mistakes as well as my own AND try to have time to sit in my big comfy chair in my big spacious office. I have killed to protect my family, I have tortured I would do it again if I needed to. As for my “sleeping around” I hardly think you have any right to talk considering what you’ve done. At least I am smart enough to not get a girl pregnant or end up married. Oops, did I forget to tell you I knew about that? Well cats out of the bag now! Sandra, you know.. one of the many girls you’ve cheated on Laurel with? She ended up pregnant and your dear sweet mother paid her off so that she wouldn’t tell you, fortunately or unfortunately for you however you wish to see it she actually did end up having a miscarriage poor thing. Now what kind of simpleton goes to Vegas and gets drunk enough to get married on a whim initiated by his dick? Apparently you son although apparently you had the luck of marrying a smart one, the day after I found out about it everything was gone. It hadn’t been deleted or anything but apparently was now out of my security clearance. Now understand this, I do not tell you this to hurt you. I am not a mean man, I am your father. I will do whatever I can to protect you, but you cannot question me.”

 

Oliver sat down unable to comprehend what had just taken place. Out of everything his father had said he only heard one thing… he was married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chap. I know I suck at updating I've just had a helluva writer's block going lately.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave suggestions, critiques, questions, and all of that in the comments! I love reading what you guys have to say!


End file.
